


Happy Little Clouds...

by matrixrefugee



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Eames has lots of ways to get a rise out of Arthur, to Arthur's (and Cobb's) annoyance.





	Happy Little Clouds...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for < lj user="comment_fic">'s [Inception, Arthur/Eames, rainstorm](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/448652.html?thread=70664076#t70664076)

Almost finished with the level set in the country retreat, and Arthur was double-checking the pattern on the patio bricks. He'd set the weather to late spring, but he noticed a few more clouds than he expected.

And that was when he noticed one especially dark one moving in overhead. He was about to take cover when that one cloud opened up, pouring rain over him. He ducked under a patio table, but somehow, the rain seemed to come through the table top.

"Eames, are you playing hob with the weather?" he snapped.

As if summoned, Eames peered over the edge of the table, grinning at Arthur. "Little rain to water the poseys," he quipped.

"Was that really necessary, Eames?" Arthur snapped back, crawling out from under the table. Just in time for an especially soaking shower of rain, still coming from that one cloud.

"Can't have the foliage looking wilty, the mark will get suspicious," Eames said, offering an umbrella he hadn't had a second ago.

"Yes, but we can't have extra puddles, either," Arthur said, waving off the umbrella and swapping his wet clothes for dry ones. "And don't drench these, either."

"And here I was hopin' you'd forget and give me a bit of a show," Eames replied, only just disappointed.

"Sorry, not interested in being your one-man wet waistcoat contest," Arthur retorted.

A loud clap of thunder broke overhead, causing them both to jump.

"You're pressing your luck now, Eames," Arthur snapped, looking heavenward, finding the cloud had vanished.

"That thunder wasn't my doing," Eames replied, genuinely spooked.

"Can you two save the water fight for your own dreams?" Cobb called from the balcony of the manor house.


End file.
